Neo-Tokyo
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Azusa finds herself in the not to distance future with a difficult choice to make: Stick with Yui...Or go back to her life of normality. Whichever she chooses...Will have different consequences. Rated T.


Deep in the heart of downtown Tokyo the lights were darkened. Neon blue and green signs were adorning the streets and several hovering police cars could be seen patrolling the roads. This is the area of Japan known as Neo-Tokyo. A City so diverse in its technology and self-recycling systems that nearly nothing could be seen as "Unclean" or "unhealthy".

The year is 2025. Humanity has changed significantly from its position back in the times when Azusa Nakano used to know it. Things were a lot more fast paced and various buildings were HUGE. Not just huge...But vast.

You may as well have called Japan the Modern day Atlantis in this time period. The Sun poised itself high in the Sky. Casting a mysterious shadow amongst the city's more rougher areas. There are so many things to mention...

Azusa shook her head as she looked through the magazine again. "Hmmm...I don't think I should buy that particular car yet. I know Yui was talking about it..." She sighed out. "I can't do EVERYTHING...But I guess, neither can she"

Putting the magazine back on the rack it came from, Azusa Nakano walked very slowly out of the store she was in, and up the street. "I wonder where Yui wants to meet today...Computer-"

A small earpiece digitized a screen in front of her eyes and she stopped walking next to a small bin. "Where is Yui?"

A description came up on her screen:

Name: Yui Hirasawa

Age: 34

Location: Block 3, Grid 72, Area 96.

Time of report: Less than 5 minutes ago.

Azusa frowned and sighed out again. "Refresh-"

"YAHOO!"

Azusa yelped as she felt a huge force collide into her from behind. Her earpiece disappeared back into her ear as it did so. "GAH!"

"YOU!"

Azusa's eyes widened as she attempted to stay standing up. "What? Us?"

"YES, YOU TWO. GET OVER HERE!"

"No thanks"

Azusa looked to Yui who had a scar on her face. "Yui? What? Where'd you get the scar? You know we can't argue with the-"

"Of course we can, Azu-nyan!" Yui nudged her face against Azusa's, making the younger girl squeal in fear because of the law enforcement partly, but partly because Yui didn't seem to really care.

"Alright you two, get on the ground. NOW!"

Azusa turned to Yui who rose her hand with something in it. "How about you just bugger off and leave us alone?" Yui stated as she fired several shots towards the officers - Each one with crippling accuracy. The two officers fell to the ground - Dead.

Azusa's eyes widened at this. "YUI!" She shouted, slapping her. "What the fuck did you do that for!? Now we've got problems! Let's MOVE!"

Yui nodded and raced in a rather...Odd direction, taking Azusa's wrist and dragging her with her as she did so.

Azusa yelped again as she watched Yui look left and right rapidly.

"The organizations have changed, Azu-nyan. The Phoenix Order and the Conglomerate Revolution are at fever pitch. The levels of the test tubes are inadequate..." She let go of Azusa's wrist as she stopped.

Stopping behind Yui, Azusa glared at her. "You SHOT two officers! And what's with the seriousness!? Things aren't exactly simple!"

Yui nodded. "I know. That's why I've been sorting out my own organization - Ribcaged Emotions. We fight for freedom in an oppressed world, I even have hundreds of followers country-wide with more being recruited worldwide!" She smiled widely as her eye-scanner came onto her face. "Computer, share files with Azu-nyan, regarding my recent business proposal"

Yui grabbed Azusa's hand and pulled her into an alleyway as Azusa's eye-scanner came over her eye again.

Azusa watched as all the information flowed onto the scanner. "My god..." She whispered. "Judging from this...Yui, we can't! At least...I can't...I can't do that!"

Yui blinked. "Why not?"

Azusa took in a deep breath. "Because I'm still a citizen of Neo-Tokyo, remember? I can't just drop everything just because you suddenly decide-"

"It's not sudden"

Azusa looked to her right and someone VERY familiar was stood there, wearing all official colours that no doubt belonged to the Ribcaged Emotions organization, was none other then the younger sister of Yui Hirasawa:-

"U...UI!?"

Ui nodded her head. "That's right. Seriously though Onee-chan, gezz, you almost gave me a heart attack! We've just about made the bodies disappear...Don't do any more killings without at least consulting me alright?"

Yui rubbed the back of her head. "Oh okay...Sorry about that. See, I didn't want Azu-nyan here to be hurt"

Ui nodded again, sighing and putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, alright, but you HAVE to be careful. Hear me? C-A-R-E-F-U-L" She emphasized each letter. "If you're not careful they'll have all three of us, then what?"

Yui nodded. "They'll destroy the HQ...Alright, I'll be more careful"

Azusa looked at Ui. "What are you..."

Ui turned her attention to Azusa, "I'm sorry you have to be caught up in this Azusa. If you want, I can make it so you didn't know what was happening and that you're innocent. You'll never be able to find Onee-chan or I again"

Azusa bit her lower lip.

Yui looked at Ui. "I thought you weren't gonna make decisions for me anymore!?"

Ui lowered her head slightly and turned towards Yui. "Yui...You have to understand, you may have set up the organization, but you have to be safe too!"

Yui growled and clenched her fists together. "Maybe I should have shot you instead..." She muttered.

"What?"

Yui looked at Ui who stopped moving, then to Azusa. "It's your choice. You can be free or you can live with me...What do you want Azu-nyan?"

Azusa took in a deep breath. This was a lot to think about - On one hand, she could have the life she wanted...But she would be without Yui. Yet, one the other, she could have Yui and (possibly) freedom and a carefree existence just having to be careful every now and then.

Ui's eye-scanner instant came across her vision as she turned around. "Better make your decision quickly Azusa..."

Yui blinked. "Why?"

Ui glanced at Yui. "Because the cops are coming"

To Be Continued...


End file.
